Torture At Its Finest
by Harold Finch and Grace luvr
Summary: What happens when Harold Finch is kidnapped against his own will? What happens when his former lover is to be used against him for information? Will Harold and Grace both come out alive,and be together once more? John Reese/Joss Carter pairing in later chapters. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Torture At it's Finest

By Harold Finch +Grace luvr

Chapter 1

A woman screaming in the distance jolted Finch out of his slumber. As he gathered his thoughts to figure out where he was, he realized that he was chained to a chair. Try as he might he couldn't get the chains to budge on either his arms or his legs. He saw a chair across from him and he knew he was going to be interrogated. Finch turned his head as the door was unlocked and the woman he assumed he heard screaming only mere seconds ago was thrown into the room with him. ''Get in there and shut up you stupid bitch!''The man who just threw this poor woman in the room with Finch almost gave him a heart attack .The man was in his mid 20's and looked like he lifted 30 pound weights daily. He was tall and had short black hair. Finch wasn't certain what color his eyes were, but he was certain this man scared the crap out of him with his menacing appearance. The man's eyes did however burn with more evil than the fires in hell. When the man closed and locked the door Finch turned his attention to the quietly sobbing woman on the cold concrete ground. The woman's eyes were blindfolded and her hands were cuffed in front of her. Finch was about to ask the woman if she was alright when he suddenly realized that he knew the woman and he felt as if his heart had stopped beating in his chest.* NO! It can't be her! *

''Grace! ? ''

''Who's there and how do you know my name? ''

Finch hesitated before replying hesitantly

''Grace, take off the blindfold.''

Grace took the blindfold off, letting her eyes adjust to the lighting for a moment before her eyes widened in shock and horror at the man sitting chained to a chair directly in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Torture At It's Finest

Chapter 2

By: Harold Finch+ Grace luvr

''Harold! ? '' ''It can't be you you're d…..de….dead.''

''It's me sweetheart but I can't explain right now.''

''Oh Harold I've missed you so much.''

''And I've missed you.''

Grace stood up, went over to Finch and hugged him they stayed like this for a while until they heard the door being unlocked. The door swung open and in walked the man that startled Finch earlier along with two other well built men and all 3 could easily pass for brothers. The man that startled Finch spoke first. "Alright Buddy I don't know who you are and quite frankly I don't give a damn who you are. "But what me and my brothers want to know is where's the machine?" *These young men must be part of some Italian Mafia, and the fact that they're brothers explains their resemblance in height, weight, hair color and the Italian accent.*

Finch remained silent.

"Look old Man I don't have any patience for this, so either you tell us what we want to know OR WE' LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!"

Finch still remained silent.

"Harold what are you doing, tell them what they want to know!"

"Yeah Harold listen to your girlfriend she's got the right idea."

Finch just refused to open his mouth.

"ALRIGHT OLD MAN I WARNED YOU!"

With that being said the man pulled back his fist and punched Finch square in the nose, and you could almost hear it cracking as Finch's nose broke beneath the man's fist. Blood gushed out from his nose and Grace lost it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Grace lunged at the man but one of his brothers caught her before she could reach him and he slapped her down on the ground and she lay there with a red mark on her face ready to burst into tears. " HEY KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

'' Ohhhhh so your talking now aren't ya old man.''

" JUST LEAVE HER ALONE IT'S ME YOU WANT MEEE!"

"You said you're name's Harold, right? Well I've got news for you Harold it's too late to talk to us now, so since you have failed to answer to us you're going to have to answer to the boss."

"Who's the boss?"

"Well obviously Harold since we're brothers our boss is our pops."

"He'll be here to see you sometime this week Harold since he is a very busy man."

"So sleep tight Harold and Harold's girlfriend. Oh and I hope we didn't hurt ya too badly."

So with that being said they walked out the door and their shiny slicked back hair glistened from the dim light in the hall, they then closed the door and locked it behind them.

"Grace are you ok sweetheart?"

I'm fine but what about you, they broke your nose."

"I think they just fractured it, but I need you to reach in my jacket pocket and get my handkerchief and apply pressure to my nose."

"Harold, what did that man by a machine?"

"Just don't worry yourself over it you'll find out unfortunately when the boss arrives."

"Grace, I'm so sorry about this."

Hey, as long as I get to be with you again it's worth it." Finch smiled a bright smile for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Harold someone will find us and get us out of here won't they?"

"Oh yes Grace I have a gut feeling…someone will." *Oh Mr. Reese where are you?*


	3. Chapter 3

Torture At it's Finest

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Chapter:3

In Queens John was sitting in his apartment eating a can of beans and watching a baseball game even though he wasn't really paying attention to the game. He was more worried about what was going on with Harold. He hadn't heard from him in the past three days. Three days ago when he last spoke to Finch he told John to go home and relax for a little while. But usually that only lasts a day or two at the most. The last time his vacation lasted more than 2 days he called Harold and got yelled at over the phone for bothering him. So John decided to leave him alone and let Harold call him this time.

4 hours later John got antsy so he took out his phone and decided to call Carter and see if she knew where Finch was. John felt a strange feeling of warmth overcome him at the sound of the beautiful detective answering her phone.

"Carter"

"Hello Carter"

"Oh hi John"

"Hey Carter just out of curiosity have you heard from Finch?"

"No why?"

"Because he has given me a three day vacation and hasn't called me for a new assignment yet."

"Hmm….have you called him?"

"No last time this happened and I called him he chewed my head off for disturbing him. And he sounded like he had been crying. He was probably watching and missing his fiance."

"Yeah. Well call him and if he doesn't answer call me back."

"Alright."

John hung up on Carter then he called Finch's number.

He waited, the phone kept ringing until the answering machine picked up.

John hung up and called Carter back.

"Carter."

"He didn't pick up the phone."

"Hang on I'll have one of the technicians here see if they can track his phone."

"ok"

"Carter walked away for about 5 minutes before she came back and said

"John Harold's phone is signaling from the outskirts of New York."

"Alright thanks Carter."

"Anytime."

About half an hour later John arrived at the library and he went inside to see if he could see what Harold was doing on the outskirts of town.

But before that he refilled Bear's now extremely low dog food bowl.

John scanned the entire outskirts until he found an old abandoned building.

Harold had showed John how to scan buildings for security cameras and hack them.

So he scanned the building for a security camera and he found one so he hacked into it.

John saw that the camera was positioned inside of a small room. He turned the camera into a small corner of the room and saw Harold chained to a chair and what looked like his fiance Grace next to him on the floor.

John bolted out of the library with pure fury in his eyes.

There was a red Harley Davidson parked across the street with chrome flames, chrome wheels, red lights under the bottom, and tall chrome handlebars.

John jumped on the bike and noticed whatever dumb ass that owned this bike left the keys in the ignition but he was glad this dumb ass had.

So he threw the helmet on, started the bike, and tore off through the streets of New York City like a possessed madman in search of his friend Harold Finch.


	4. Chapter 4

Torture At It's Finest

By: Harold Finch + Grace Luvr

Chapter 4

Three days went by and Harold and Grace had been stuck in the same room without any food, and Harold was still trying to figure out how he got here. The last thing he remembered was he decided to take a short cut to his favorite coffee shop by cutting through a nearby alleyway. Then he heard footsteps behind him, then he felt something hit him over the head then he blacked out. But today was their fourth day in this nightmare from hell and the boss was coming to New York to Pay Harold Finch a visit. One of his sons came and Told Harold and Grace the news.

"Our Pops is here. You're going to regret never answering to us. Our Pops is brilliant at getting what he wants. And he has ways of doing it that even makes our stomachs turn sometimes."

Just then a man in a well tailored grey suit with a black tie walked in. He had the same slicked back shiny hair as his sons and had the same Italian accent in his voice.

"Hey Pops"

"Hello son, have you been giving our guests our well known hospitality?"

"Of Course Pops"

"Good, now you can leave I want some alone time with our guests.

"Right"

The son walked out of the room shutting it behind him leaving his father behind with Harold and Grace.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well my friend first off you can call me Raymond."

"Now from what I understand your name is Harold Wren or should I say Harold Finch?"

"Harold what is he talking about your last name is Wren not Finch?"

"Oh I see Harold , you didn't tell your girlfriend you changed your last name to Finch after you faked your death."

While Grace had a complete look of shock on her face Finch had a look of complete horror on his face. This was not how he wanted Grace to find out about what had happened to him.

Finch was about to open his mouth to say something to Raymond when he interrupted him.

"You're probably wondering how I know all of this, let's just say I have my ways."

"Now Mr. Finch I want to know where is the machine."

"You'll never get that source of information out of me Raymond."

"We'll see about that Mr. Finch I have ways of making people talk . Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way Harold."

Finch remained silent.

"Alright so the hard way it is then. BOYS GET ME THAT SEDATIVE AND COME IN HERE!"

Raymond's sons brought him the sedative and Raymond injected Harold while his sons held down a screaming Grace.

"Let him go you monsters!"

"OH SHUT HER UP"

One of Raymond's sons punched Grace in her left cheek with so much force she hit the ground with a thud.

Harold was going to yell at them but found all he could was mumble and he couldn't move or make a run for it when Raymond unchained him from his chair.

Harold slid out of the chair and hit the floor, Raymond began to drag Harold out the door by his wrists while both of his sons picked up a crying Grace and carried her out the door behind their father.


	5. Chapter 5

Torture At It's Finest

Chapter 5

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Harold woke up outside the building where he guessed he was being held and he was chained to another chair. Harold noticed Grace was duck taped to a chair across from him asleep. Harold also noticed they were in one of the abandoned neighborhoods in New York City, also his vest, tie, shirt, and jacket were removed from him leaving him bare chest.

"Grace wake up!"

Grace slowly began to wake up and noticed they were outside and Harold was bare chest.

"Harold what's going on!?"

"I've no idea."

Then Raymond walked outside with his sons, he turned to one of his sons and said

"You go get the car and bring it back here."

When his son came back Raymond said

"Alright Harold, tell me where the machine is."

Harold remained silent

"Alright have it your way!"

"Bring the car closer to Harold."

When it seemed like the car couldn't get any closer the son got out went in the trunk and pulled out a pair of blood stained jumper cables. He hooked one end up to the engine and the other end was hooked up to Harold by his nipples.

While his son got back in the car Raymond said

"Last chance Harold tell me where the machine is."

Harold still remained silent

"For god's sake Harold just tell them where this stupid machine is before they charge you up like a car battery!"

"I can't do that Grace I swore to a friend of mine that the machine would never fall into the wrong hands."

"Alright son start her up!"

The son started the car and long painful waves of electricity began to shoot through Harold's body. You could see the blue bolts of electricity flowing through his chest.

Harold began to scream out in pain while Grace began to cry at the sight of her Harold whom she thought was dead all of these years being tortured directly in front of her.

"Alright son that's enough for now, you can shut it off."

"Well Harold are you going to tell me where the machine is now?"

Harold was still trying to catch his breath and his abdomen was bleeding in some areas.

"You might as well just kill me now because I'll never tell you."

"Oh Harold it touches me to know that you're trying to be a good friend by keeping your promise to Nathan."

Harold's face must have shown a whole lot of surprise because Raymond said

"That's right Mr. Finch I know all about the promise you made to Nate Ingram about swearing to keep the machine safe just before he died."

"How?"

"Like I said before Harold I have my ways."

"Now Harold if you don't you don't tell me what I want to know I will add to your torture!"

Harold remained silent.

"Fine, Have it your way. Son start the car again!"

More long Blue Bolts of electricity shot through Harold's body. Grace continued to cry and scream out in horror and heartbreak as Harold yelled and more blood formed on his chest.

"Are you going to tell me now Harold?"

"NOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"

"Alright, son give it some gas"

VROOM VROOM!

Raymond's son stepped on the gas twice sending more blue bolts through his body along with some new red bolts. Harold howled in pain and tears began to stroll down his face at the thought of dying for real and never having a second chance to make things right with Grace.

*Oh God Mr. Reese where the hell are you!*

"Alright son turn it off!"

"Now Harold I have had it up to here with you Now tell me where the FUCKING MACHINE IS!"

"You might as well kill me Raymond because when I make a promise I keep that promise. And I made a promise to Nathan that I would keep the machine safe and in good hands and I'd rather die than break the biggest promise I'd ever made in my life."

Raymond pulled out a gun pointed it at Harold's head and said

"You know Harold , I don't need you alive to find the machine. I can find it myself. Now you said you'd rather die than break that promise. Than Die You Shall!"

Grace was screaming like crazy and Harold looked Grace in the eyes and said "Grace, I love You!" Then he closed his eyes.

Just as Raymond was about to pull the trigger there was a sound and Harold turned to see a motorcycle riding towards them like a bat out of hell and then, a shot was fired leaving one person in nothing but darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Torture At It's Finest

Chapter 6

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

The man on the motorcycle had shot Raymond in the head right between his eyes. Then he jumped off the motorcycle and took the son that wasn't n the car and twisted his arm until you could hear it snap. Then he snapped his neck in the blink of an eye. Then the man pulled out a dagger knife and as soon as the second son got out of the car he threw the knife and it hit the son right in the forehead with the end of the blade coming out of the back of his head. Then the man walked over to Harold, took off his helmet and began to untie Harold.

" Jesus John can you cut it any closer?"

"Sorry Harold, It took a long time to realize you were gone and not giving me a long vacation. I had Carter track your phone. I would have got here sooner but New York is a big city Harold."

"Really Mr. Reese thank you I never would have realized that."

When Reese got Finch untied he said "Harold take Grace inside and look for your clothes and maybe you'll find a kit to patch yourself up with. I'll clean up here real fast."

When Harold got Grace untied he said

"Come on Grace"

With Grace in tow Harold went inside the building to look for the rest of his clothes.

Outside John took the bodies and put them in the trunk of the car and took a bottle of gasoline he brought with him and poured it all over the car. Then he lit a match, threw it and watched the car burn.

Inside Harold quickly found a first aid kit and began patching his chest up. In the corner of the room he was in he saw the rest of his clothes.

"Grace could you please hand me my clothes over there.

Grace went and got Harold's clothes and gave them to him. While he got dressed Grace asked him questions

"What are you up to Harold I thought you were this kind, sweet, honest man but I guess I was wrong!"

When Grace began to cry again Harold fixed his tie and grabbed Grace's hand.

"Grace look at me, I love you alright. I had to fake my death because people were after the machine and when I saw what they did to Nathan I didn't want them coming after people I love. So I had to isolate myself from you to keep you safe because I LOVE YOU!"

By now Harold's voice was starting to choke up and he was starting to cry.

"Oh Harold."

She grabbed Harold and began to hug him then she kissed him. But then John came in and ruined the moment.

"Oh, sorry Harold I didn't mean to walk in on….."

"It's alright John can we get out of here now?"

"Yeah, they had another car in their garage."

"What about your motorcycle Mr. Reese."

They all exited the building and walked out to the shiny Black Cadillac.

"Harold you ride in the back with Grace and I'll drive."

"You sure Mr. Reese because I could…. ."

"That's fine Harold I brought one of your laptops because I need you to do a background check on that man I just shot in the head. That is if you know who he was Finch."

"Oh I know who he is. I've done my fair share of background checks on Mobsters in the past. His name is Raymond Finnera. His sons are Constantine and Cornelius Finnera."

"Do you remember anything about his history?"

"….No"

"Well then I suggest you get your ass in that backseat and refresh your memory!"

"Alright, Jesus John why are you so freaking miserable!?"

"Well you know Harold if you had been paying attention to your surroundings we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"Stop yelling at me John you're acting like it's my fault we're in this!"

"Because it is YOUR FAULT!"

Harold was taking aback at John's sudden change in behavior.

"Look I'm sorry Harold, it's just I was starting to think I wouldn't find you in time."

"It's alright, let's just get out of …."

Suddenly John saw the reflection of sunlight from an old abandoned clock tower across the street facing the building and the light reflected directly onto Finch.

"FINCH LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. A bullet came from the sniper and hit Finch in his left arm.

Grace started screaming like crazy while Finch fell onto the ground flat on his back. Then she fell onto her knees on the ground next to him.

"Oh my God Harold, are you alright!?"

Harold was on the ground groaning in pain because of the gunshot and the way he was laying on his spinal injury.

"I ….think ….I'll ….Live!"

"Grace ….where'd ….John ….go?"

They both looked up to see John running towards the abandoned Clock tower with his gun in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Torture At It's Finest

Chapter 7

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

When John got to the top level of the clock tower he was just in time to see the gunman jump out of the clock tower into the Hudson River disappearing from sight. But on the ground lay a long note.

*Those men you just killed were working for Root, and she's never happy when she looses her men. So you have about 5 minutes before Root shows up with lots of firepower that will blow your asses straight to hell! So basically you just fucked yourselves by killing them. And I'm telling you this because I'm gonna enjoy watching you get killed trying to outrun Root. Oh and you can call me Root's right hand man. The Sniper. And nobody has nor ever will defeat me including you. And if Root misses you I promise you I won't! So watch your backs*

John began to run down the stairs when he stopped at one of the windows. About 7 blocks up John could see 10 black SUVS in the distance coming towards them. John bolted down the stairs and outside and began to run towards Harold and Grace.

"Finch, are you in any condition to drive!?"

"Yes I think so."

"John do you want me to drive instead?"

"No I need Harold to drive and I need you to sit upfront with him. His blood loss could cause him to become drowsy and I need you to keep him alert. "Ok?"

"Ok but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to shoot of course. Now both of you get in."

John looked in the distance and saw they were about 4 blocks away now. He knew his handgun wouldn't be enough to hold off 10 SUVS with countless numbers of thugs inside. But then good old Harold had a brilliant idea for weaponry.

"You know Mr. Reese this is a mobster's car."

"So?"

"So Mobster's keep a lot of weapons around."

"I don't know what you're getting at Finch!"

"Check The Trunk John!"

"Oh, why didn't you just say that Finch ?"

Harold just sighed and got in the car while John busted the lock on the trunk and found lots of firepower. He found machine guns, Shotguns, 5 grenades, a couple of handguns, and a silencer.

"Bingo, thank you Finch."

John took all of the weapons and put them in the backseat then got in.

"Alright Finch let's get the hell out of here!"

Finch put the key in the ignition, turned it and slammed the transmission into reverse and backed the car out of the lot like a madman and spun the car around and slammed the transmission into drive and took off in the opposite direction as the incoming black SUVS. It looked precisely like something out of a James Bond movie.

Grace was so shocked at Harold's driving that her mouth was open in awe.

The SUVS started to turn down the road they were on and were getting very close to their black Cadillac.

"Harold open the sunroof here they come!"

Harold opened the roof and John took one of the machine guns and began to fire at the enemy.

Grace still sat in awe until Harold spoke up.

"Grace are you alright, because you're supposed to keep me conscious if I blackout but you seemed to be pretty out of it yourself."

" It's just, How Did You Learn How To Drive Like This!"

"Lots of practice my dear is it scarring you?"

"No it's so cool, you're like a nerdy James Bond but I still love you anyways."

"You love me still after all I've done."

"I understand that you did it to keep me safe, and it makes me love you to pieces Harold."

This made Harold smile his biggest smile in three years and it warmed his heart and his whole body straight to his soul.

Meanwhile John was shooting out of an ak47 and he shot the driver in the car directly behind them and the vehicle veered off the road. But then another SUV bypassed the back of the car and was headed for the driver's side.

"FINCH WACH OUT !"

"What was that Mr. Ree….."

A shot was fired and broke Harold's window.

"GRACE GET DOWN!"

Grace started screaming while Harold starting ramming the car into the SUV. Then suddenly the car moved up a little bit more and the backseat window rolled down and revealed someone Finch had wished he would never see again."Hello Harold."


	8. Chapter 8

Torture At Its Finest

Chapter 8

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Every fear Finch thought he had gotten rid of was back as he stared into the cold menacing eyes of non other than Root.

"Root you can just let us go and no one will get hurt!"

"You know I can't do that Harold. You know what I want."

"And if you don't give it to me I will just have to try out a little of my persuasion on your fiancé sitting right next to you who I have learned so much about."

Grace had sat up by now and wonders who this woman is and she wants with her Harold .

"Wait, Root what if I told you I'd give you the machine if you leave Grace, John, and myself alone."

"Hmmm I'd say you would have a deal Harold if John stops shooting at my men now.

"John ?"

"Yes Harold I'm rather busy at the moment!"

"Stop shooting John Root and I have come to an agreement."

"Are you crazy Finch? I s that bullet wound making you loose it!?"

"No Mr. Reese I haven't lost it just stop shooting Goddamn it!"

John was stunned at Finch's sudden outburst and had never even heard Finch curse before and he reluctantly put the gun down in the backseat and slid back in through the sunroof and sat down.

Finch had even managed to stun Grace, Root, and himself.

"Well Harold I didn't think you had it in you."

"There is a lot of stuff you don't know about me Root!"

John and Grace sat in silence as Finch and Root's vehicles continued to rocket down the road side by side barely missing parked cars as they drove into Times Square.

"Well I guess you have a deal Harold."

Root looked up at her driver and gave him orders.

"Jim give Harold something to remember this moment by!"

The driver took out his gun and leaned over to the passenger window, aimed the gun at Harold. Before anyone could react the driver, with perfect aim pulled the trigger and the bullet grazed across Harold's left cheek.

"See you later Harold."

Harold head fell forward onto the steering wheel and he fell unconscious. Grace started screaming hysterically and tried shaking Harold awake.

"Harold wake up! We're gonna crash!"

Harold was out like a light. And Root and the other 8 SUVS zoomed ahead of Harold. Since Harold wasn't driving the car was stuck in acceleration as Harold's foot remained on the gas peddle. There was a parked car straight ahead and they were headed towards it at 70 mph.

"Finch wake up we're gonna crash!"

John was going to reach for the wheel but it was too late. The Cadillac crashed into the back of the parked car at full speed. Everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Torture At Its Finest

Chapter 9

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

When John woke up he was disoriented at first and he didn't know where he was. Then he remembered everything and looked up.

"Grace are you Ok?"

Grace groaned as she came to .

"I'm ok John."

"What about Harold is he ok."

Grace felt Finch's pulse and he was still breathing.

"John he's still breathing!"

A crowd had gathered outside by now, trying to open the car doors was a couple of men.

John spotted an alley near the car.

"Grace can you get Harold's seatbelt off?"

"No it's stuck."

John took a pocket knife out of his jacket and cut his own seatbelt off then he cut off Finch's and Grace's seatbelts.

"Grace see that alley over there?"

"Yeah."

"Go over there and wait for us. Ok?""Alright"

When Grace got out people were asking her if she was ok and she could only nod. John managed to open his door and got out to go to the driver's door.

When John got out, Finch's door wouldn't open then he saw one of the men who tried to get their doors open with a crowbar so John took the crowbar out of the man's hand.

"Thank you."

John pried open Finch's door with the crowbar and threw it back to the man. John picked Finch up and began to walk towards the alley.

When they reached the alley Grace was sitting against a building with her head in her hands silently crying.

"Grace are you ok."

"NO I'm not ok John!"

"Look it will be ok alright Grace ok. Everything will be just fine."

"How can be so sure, what if he, he ….."

Grace started breaking down again.

John sat down Harold next to her.

"Trust me everything will be just fine."

"Now I'm going to go get one of Harold's cars and come back for you two.

I need you to watch Harold."

"How long will you be?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Well hurry up I fell kind of uncomfortable in this alley."

John nodded and with that he walked out of the alley and started walking the long 10 blocks to the library.

Grace took Harold and held him close to her. About 10 minutes later Harold began to stir in Grace's arms as he came to.

"Harold!?"

"Grace?"

"Oh Harold you scared me death!"

"I'm so sorry Grace I never wanted you mixed up in this. That's why I faked my death I didn't want you to get hurt. I loved you too much to keep you in harms way Grace. And if anything were to happen to you I would just die because I love you so much."

Grace was getting tears in her eyes at Harold's words and her heart was breaking the sight of Harold's suit jacket blood red from getting shot in the arm , his nose bloody from being punched, his cheek bloody from being grazed by a bullet from Root, and the thought of his chest bloody from being electrocuted and tortured just destroyed her heart.

"Oh Harold come here."

Grace took Harold in her arms and hugged him like never before. Then she slightly pulled away and kissed her Harold.

The kiss began to become very passionate until John pulled up in Harold's black Rose Royce on the opposite end of the alley.

"Alright you two, get in."

They got in and sat in the back very close to each other. Then Finch started feeling strange.

"You know ever since I got shot by that sniper in the arm I've been kind of tired. But now…. I feel very …..tired."

"You're feeling weak because of all the blood loss Finch. When we get back to the library we'll clean you up.

"Library?"

"You'll see Grace."

"When we get back to our hideout I'll open up the wound more and pull the bullet out."

Meanwhile Finch was freaking out in his head.

*Oh god what if I die. What if loose my arm. What if Root finishes me off once she gets the machine. What if….. What if…I get Grace killed.*

All of this went through his head and continued to do so for several minutes. Eventually he started dosing off next to his Grace.


	10. Chapter 10

Torture At Its Finch By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Chapter: 10

Author's Note: I know it's been a couple of chapters but I'm finally going to get back onto the Carter/ Reese pairing. Sorry I get sidetracked with other ideas easily. Also a Shout out to TintinScottie8674 for making me his/ her favorite author and for leaving such awesome reviews. Now on with the story.

When they reached the library Grace was speechless." Oh my god this is that library I used to love to come with Harold to after a long day of painting."

John parked the car directly in front of the library.

"Finch wake up we're at the library."

"….."

"Finch?"

"….."

"Grace we need to get him inside now!"

When they got Harold inside they laid him down on a couch near Harold's desk that he had just bought for his late nights spent at the library.

"Grace can you undress the top half of Harold while I go get a kit to fix him up?"

"Of course."

When John walked away and Grace started undressing Harold she saw photos of people ,their names, social security numbers, birthdays, and other important information. She also saw computers and a couple of monitors.

Grace gazed at everything in amazement while she began to think to herself.

*These computers must be how he found out I was in trouble.*

John returned with , a needle and thread, a pair of pliers, and two knives.

"John what are the pliers and knives for?"

"Well since I don't have any surgical tools I'm going to have to open the wound more with the knives and pull out the bullet with the pliers."

Grace thought that John had answered her quite calmly.

"There's got to be a better way John! Why don't we take him to the hospital?"

"We can't because since he changed his name, his original name would come up as deceased and there's no insurance under his new name Harold Finch."

"Now start fixing that scar on his face and keep pressure on his gunshot wound. I'm going to have to go around the corner to the pharmacy and get some bandages and a sling since the sniper bullet may have penetrated the bone in his left arm."

"Alright just, hurry John."

With a nod John walks out the door and leaves a heartbroken Grace Hendricks with a wounded Harold Finch.

When John reaches the pharmacy he tears through the store in search of the supplies he needs. Suddenly his search is brought to a halt by his cell phone ringing. As he pauses to glance at the number his heart and his breathing stop as Detective Carter's name appears on the screen of his I-phone .

With the smoothest voice he could muster John answered his phone.

"Hello Detective Carter."

"John what the hell did you do!"

John could tell that Carter was pissed off but he didn't care. He always thought that Joss Carter was sexiest when she was mad or upset.

"I don't know Carter, what did I do?"

"Cut the bullshit out John. I know you had something to do with what happened on the outskirts of the city."

"What happened on the outskirts of the city?"

"There was a car set on fire with three adult males inside the trunk, there was a motorcycle found at the scene with fingerprints on it, yet they can't track it back to anybody, and there were two blown up Black suvs on the side of the road about 3 miles up and there were 5 dead guys inside of each truck. Oh and how could I forget, there was a crashed 2013 black Cadillac in Times Square with blood on the steering wheel whom they also can't trace back to anyone. And witnesses say that a MAN IN A SUIT got out the backseat and helped carry an unconscious man in his 50's in a three piece suit and glasses into an alleyway nearby, along with a redheaded woman. Now did I miss anything John!?"

"Oh yeah you missed the fact that I stole the motorcycle from some old biker guy. But other than that ya got it all Carter. Ya got it all."

"So then, what happened Mr. Smart Ass?"

"Well I was right, something was wrong. Finch had got kidnapped by this guy and his two sons. And they all worked for Root, who was the woman who had originally kidnapped Finch. Finch wasn't the only one kidnapped. Before Finch got involved in this business he was engaged to a beautiful talented redheaded woman named Grace Hendricks. They were holding Grace hostage to get information out of Finch about the…."

"About the what John?"

"Nothing."

"John we're on the same side. You can trust me."

"I do trust you Carter but I just don't know if Harold wants me to tell you yet if at all. Besides he's going through a lot of pain right now from being shot in the arm by a sniper and from having a bullet graze the left side of his face. Grace is at our hideout with him now stiching him up."

"Really, wow. Well I respect that and I'll leave it up to Finch and you're a good friend for respecting that too John."

"Thanks Carter. I have to go get some bandages and stuff for Harold."

"Oh ok. John, what are you going to do about this Root?"

"In a couple of days I'm going to lure her out and give her what she deserves. A permanent place for her body in the ground, and a permanent place for her spirit in hell."

"Be careful John."

"Always…Joss."

And with that he hung up the phone leaving a shocked Joss Carter on the phone line. And as he walked through the pharmacy to get the rest of the supplies for Harold all he could think of was how every time he speaks to her or sees her in person he can feel his insides warming and his heart melting at the sight and sound of the beautiful Josselyn Carter.

Author's Note 2: Next chapter will be entirely from Carter's POV. But I don't know when I'll get to write it due to upcoming essays I have to write and end of the year exams. But until then, please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Torture At It's Finest

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Chapter:11

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but I had to study for final exams and it was a lot of pressure. But now the story continues from Carter's POV like I promised.

*Ring Ring Ring *

I wake up to the sound of my cell phone ringing on my nightstand beside me. I'm thinking *Oh hell no!* It's 4:00 am on Friday morning and it's my day off. I pick up my phone and see that it's Fusco calling me. I answer more harshly than I intended but I'm grouchy at 4am.

"WHAT IS IT FUSCO!"

"Yeah well good morning to you to Carter."

"I'm sorry I'm just really tired that's all."

"It's alright. Um listen we got a crazy one this time Carter."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well there's this warehouse on the outskirts of the city and there is a black s.u.v. around back with a pair of bloody jumper cables hooked up to the engine and we tried to get an I.D. from the blood but it was a dead end. There are 3 dead bodies, all males, inside of the trunk. We I.D them as some of the most Notorious gangsters in this city. The messed up part is they were family, a father and his two sons. The dad was shot right in between his eyes, one of the sons had his neck snapped like a twig, and the other son was stabbed in the head with a dagger knife with the blade coming out the back of his head. There was a stolen motorcycle with no plates and fingerprints on the handlebars but they were untraceable. And on top of all of that the damn s.u.v. was burned to a crisp. It was major overkill and if you ask me I think we're dealing with a professional. And I bet you I know who it was."

"Oh my god Fusco, you don't think…."

"Carter it couldn't have been anyone other than Wonderboy and hell, the one being tortured could've been glasses for all we know."

"Um… ok ,Fusco give me the address and I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Sure the address is at 333 McCarthy lane."

"Alright I'll be there soon."

"Take your time Carter."

We said our goodbyes and I got out of bed and hopped into the shower and washed my body quickly but thoroughly. I quickly brushed my teeth, ran out to my closet and threw on some clothes, went back in the bathroom and brushed my hair and I was ready to go. Before I left I checked in on Taylor and I suddenly couldn't believe how fast he has grown up. He looks more and more like his father every day. I walked up, bent over him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He rarely lets me do that anymore. Then I snuck out and closed his door behind me. Then I left to go to the crime scene, but I decided to get some coffee first, because I knew that as soon as Fusco called and told me what happened, that it was going to be one hell of a long day.

When I got to the crime scene it looked like a damn war zone. Then I saw Fusco and walked over to him and handed him a cup of coffee that I bought for him.

"Thanks Carter."

"Don't mention it. Did World War 3 just happen here or what?"

"Yeah tell me about it, there's blood everywhere, there still trying to pull D.N.A. from the blood on the jumper cables, it was a massacre and a goddamn shame."

"You know what? I'm going to call John and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Tell him that if he pulls another stunt like this again he'll be sorry!"

I excuse myself from Fusco and walk away to give John Resse a phone call he will never forget. I pull out my I-phone and dial John's number.

"Hello Detective Carter."

As soon as I heard his whiskey smooth voice I felt my heart melting. But I couldn't give myself away, I had to sound pissed.

"John what the hell did you do!"

"I don't know Carter what did I do?"

"Cut the bullshit out John. I know you had something to do with what happened on the outskirts of the city."

"What happened on the outskirts of the city?"

"There was a car set on fire with 3 adult males inside the trunk, there was a stolen motorcycle found at the scene of the crime with fingerprints on it, yet the prints can't be traced back to anyone. There were 2 blown up black s.u.v.s' on the side of the road about 3 miles up with 5 dead guys in each truck. Oh and how could I forget, there was a crashed 2013 black Cadillac in Times Square with blood on the steering wheel whom they also can't trace back to anyone. And witnesses say that a MAN IN A SUIT got out the backseat and helped carry an unconscious man in his 50's in a three piece suit and glasses into an alleyway nearby, along with a redheaded woman. Now did I miss anything John!?" "Oh yeah you missed the fact that I stole the motorcycle from some old biker guy. But other than that ya got it all Carter. Ya got it all."

*Oh this man is really starting to get on my nerves. I swear to god if I didn't have the hots for him he would be…. OH MY GOD did I seriously just think that. OK never mind that for now. Just finish the conversation with John. You've got this Carter. You've got this.*

"So then, what happened Mr. Smart Ass?"

"Well I was right, something was wrong. Finch had got kidnapped by this guy and his two sons. And they all worked for Root, who was the woman who had originally kidnapped Finch. Finch wasn't the only one kidnapped. Before Finch got involved in this business he was engaged to a beautiful talented redheaded woman named Grace Hendricks. They were holding Grace hostage to get information out of Finch about the…."

"About the what John?"

"Nothing."

"John we're on the same side. You can trust me."

"I do trust you Carter but I just don't know if Harold wants me to tell you yet if at all. Besides he's going through a lot of pain right now from being shot in the arm by a sniper and from having a bullet graze the left side of his face. Grace is at our hideout with him now stiching him up."

*You know what… he's a good friend for respecting Finch's privacy even if he's blocking me out*

"Really, wow. Well I respect that and I'll leave it up to Finch and you're a good friend for respecting that too John."

"Thanks Carter. I have to go get some bandages and stuff for Harold."

"Oh ok. John, what are you going to do about this Root?"

"In a couple of days I'm going to lure her out and give her what she deserves. A permanent place for her body in the ground, and a permanent place for her spirit in hell."

"Be careful John."

"Always…Joss."

*Oh my god he just said my name. He's never said my first name before. It sounds so beautiful coming from his mouth. I heard him hang up on the other line and I was left in a daze thinking about the drop- dead gorgeous John Reese.

Author's Note 2: Once again I'm really sorry this took so long, I had a lot on my mind, and I promise I'm starting chapter 12 now which will be back to normal point of view. I would really appreciate some more reviews. Thanks;)


	12. Chapter 12

Torture At Its Finest

Chapter 12

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long again, but time just kind of flew past. I'm hoping to wrap up this story in about 3 more chapters. But don't worry I'm going to write an epilogue. Anyway, on with the story.

Finch is still laying unconscious on the couch. Grace is sewing up the bullet wound on the side of Harold's face. The wound looks like nothing more than a scratch now. As soon as she puts down the needle she holds Harold in her arms and begins to quietly sob. Eventually she begins to speak through her sobs.

"Harold we are going to get that horrible woman that shot you and get her put behind bars for the rest of her days."

She kissed the top of Harold's head and continued to silently cry and hold his unconscious body.

One of Grace's tears landed on Harold's cheek, and he began to stir and regain consciousness as if her tears were a magic potion.

He awoke and spoke to Grace groggily.

"….Gr…. Grace?"

"Harold!?"

"Where….. Are… we?"

"We're at the library. You lost consciousness in the backseat of your car. John and I carried you in here."

"Well… that's rather embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Harold. You lost a lot of blood. I sewed up your cheek just now but I'm going to let John deal with your arm."

"Thank you…. sweetheart."

"Your welcome."

"Where did… John go?"

"He went to the pharmacy around the corner to get some bandages for that arm of yours. But he should be back by now."

"How long ago did he…. leave?"

"About 15 minutes ago.""I should probably see if he's really at the… pharmacy."

"How are you going to do that Harold?"

"I'm going to track his phone."

Harold started moving to get off of the couch, his grogginess had suddenly disappeared. He was in a sitting position when he heard footsteps outside the door and in walked John with a bag from the pharmacy.

Despite the circumstances John seemed quite chipper to Harold.

"You will do no such thing Harold."

"Well obviously I don't because you're here now."

Grace took this time to speak up.

"John, what took you so long?"

"I just got caught up in something is all."

Thinking of his conversation with carter caused him to wear a boyish grin on his face."And you seem much more chipper than when I saw you leave."

"Yeah John. What happened while you were at the pharmacy?"

"Nothing I swear."

John eager to change the subject wiped the boyish grin off his face and tried to act not as chipper so he could finish attending to Harold.

"Ok so Finch I bought you some bandages and a sling to put on after I pull the bullet out."

"What's the sling for?"

"Well the bullet may have penetrated the bone in your arm. And if it did then your arm will be fractured and you'll have to wear a sling for at least a month."

Harold released a deep sigh and looked over to the side where he saw 2 knives and a pair of pliers on the floor.

"John… what are you doing?"

"I'm going to have to open the wound more by sliding the 2 knives into each side of the wound and pry it open even more so that I can pull out the bullet with the pliers."

Harold has a temporary meltdown.

"ARE YOU MAD!"

John and Grace were slightly stunned at his second outburst of the day.

"Calm down Harold."

"CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!? CALMDOWN MY ASS!"

John was absolutely stunned. How could such a polite man with manners snap and start cursing like that in just a few short hours. Grace decided to speak up.

"Harold Finch! Your friend is trying to help you and you're being rude and absolutely disrespectful."

Harold quickly understood what Grace was telling him and regretted his mini nervous breakdown.

"You're right Grace. John I'm sorry, I know your just trying to help me. I mean you know it's not like me to have outbursts like that. Both of you know."

"It's alright Harold, I understand. In life, we all eventually do things that we wouldn't do on a regular basis. But THIS needs to be done."

"You could use some tweezers so that you wouldn't have to open the wound any further."

"And where exactly do you have tweezers Finch?"

"At my apartment.""We don't have time Finch. At this rate you'll bleed out."

"Ok."

"Grace can you help Harold lay back down on the couch while I get every thing set up?"

"Sure."

Just when she was about to lay Harold back on the couch. Bear came running out of one of the other rooms and had obviously been taking a nap. He ran right past Grace and John and jumped up on the couch next to Harold and began to immediately lick him. And Harold hadn't looked more happy all day. He rapped one arm around bear and hugged him. Then he moved his arm so he could pet him.

"Hey boy, how've you been?"

"Who this cutie Harold?"

"This is Bear."

Finch said something to Bear in Dutch and he jumped off the couch and walked over to Grace.

"Hi Bear. You're a good boy aren't ya?"

Grace bent down and petted Bear.

"Ok Harold are you ready for me to pull that bullet out?"

"Yes just let me take care of Bear first."

Harold again said something to Bear in Dutch and bear went back into the other room.

"What language is that Harold?"

"It's Dutch."

"I didn't know that you knew how to speak Dutch."

"I learned it kind of last minute."Grace helped Finch lay down on the couch and he groaned in pain.

"John when you take a bullet out of someone you usually knock them out with sleeping gas."

"Well Finch, I'm not a doctor so I don't have any sleeping gas. If you'd like I could knock you unconscious with one punch square in the head."

"If it's all the same to you John I think I'd rather stay awake."

"All right, your loss."

"I highly doubt that."

"Grace, go to the side of the couch and hold Harold down while I pull this out. Just in case he tries to move."

Grace nods her head and goes to the side of the couch and puts both of her hands down firmly on Harold's chest. To Harold, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world, and he had missed it truly. Her hands on his bare chest felt heavenly to him.

John grabs the 2 knives and is ready to begin "surgery".

"Alright Finch are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

With that being said he slid the 2 knives into the open wound in Harold's arm. His chest rose as he hissed in pain at the cold metal touching the inside of his wound.

"Easy Finch, we're only just getting started here."

John then took the 2 knives and began to pry the wound open even more. To Harold it felt like he was being tortured all over again as he screamed out in agony. Grace's vision began to blur from the tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Her heart quickly became heavy with sorrow at the sight of the love of her life arching his back in pure agony. Blood was pouring out of Finch's arm like a waterfall. Then John stopped opening the wound and took the pliers and pushed them deep inside of the wound.

"DEAR GOD THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!"

"Finch, this bullet is deep, these pliers aren't going to do it. They need to be longer."

"I have some longer ones from when I was undercover as an electrician. They're in my desk in the top left drawer. But John they're a bit wider than these ones you just used."

"Oh boy."

"What?"

"Nothing."John pulled the bloody pliers out of Harold's arm, put them down on the ground and went to get the other pair.

"Oh boy is never good, is it Harold?"

"Not with John around it's not."

John walked back with the longer and wider pliers.

"These are quite a bit wider Harold, some I going to have to pry it open a little bit more."

"Oh dear god."

"John took the 2 knives once again, stuck them in the wound, and pried it open even more."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Once John got it open enough he took the longer pliers, opened them up slightly, and pushed them deep inside of the wound in search of the Sniper's bullet. About 30 seconds later he found it and clamped down on it with the pliers. At first it felt like he had something else besides the bullet, but it slipped away. Then he finally pulled out the bullet and put it in a glass of alcohol that he had poured earlier. The alcohol would wash all of the blood off so that he could determine what type of sniper rifle they were dealing with. They all smiled and Finch released a deep sigh in which he hadn't known he was holding. Then suddenly a little pop was heard and blood shot up out of Harold's arm like a fountain. John quickly ran and got some towels. He came back and put them over Finch's arm and told Finch to keep pressure on it.

"John what did you do to him!?"

"I must have accidentally hit an artery but not a major one."

"He'll be just fine. I saw this all the time in the army. But chances are that he'll black out pretty soon for a couple of hours."

Then suddenly Harold rolled of the couch hitting the floor like a ton of bricks and traveled into darkness.

Author's Note 2: Aww poor Harold. Everything bad seems to happen to him. I appreciate the great reviews and please keep on reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

Torture At Its Finest

Chapter 13

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: Nothing much to say, just PLEASE review my story since its my first. Thanks.

Harold awoke about 2 hours later feeling extremely weak, dizzy, and his cloudy vision didn't help much ether. The last thing that he remembered was crumpling to the floor. He was now back on the couch with both of his wounds sewed up, his shirt was on but only half buttoned revealing some of his scars, his tie, waistcoat, and jacket missing. Both sleeves on each of his arms were rolled up, his left arm was now rapped up tightly in a cast and laying in a sling. When he tried sitting up his dizziness worsened.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh."

Grace was sitting in Finch's computer chair reading a book when she heard Harold groan in discomfort. She put down the book and came over to Harold.

"Oh thank god you're awake! Here lay back down Harold."

"I don't want to. I want to get up."

When Harold tried to stand up, he nearly fell down.

"Ok maybe I better lay back down. Where's John?"

"He went out for a walk, he said that he had some things to think about."

Finch sat up in interest what kind of things? "

"I don't know, he didn't say."

John walked through times square thinking about how only hours ago they had crashed right into the back of another car at full speed. For only mere seconds John's heart filled with depression until thoughts of detective Carter slipped back into his mind. He had liked her for quite some time. Who was he kidding he had been attracted to her since the first day he met her while he was still a drunken, broken homeless man. As time went by while he was working for Finch in the beginning, he thought about Carter off and on. It was no big deal. But now she was constantly on his mind. All he could think of was how it would feel to claim her as his own, to love her and have a family with her, to remain with her for eternity. John began to have a one sided debate with himself mentally.

*John if you're so in love with her, why don't you ask her out. You can't be shy. No one who protects the innocent and executes the guilty is shy or nervous about anything!* But John Reese was nervous and shy.

"Oh to hell with it!"

John snatched out his cellphone actually ready to make a date with Carter, but yet shyness and nervousness continued to overtake his body.

*Ok, just find a way to cover it up. Don't tell her it's a real date. Just say it's a get together to celebrate Finch's rescue and safety. Yeah that's it!*

John was satisfied with his cover up story. So he looked under the contact list on his I-phone and found Josscelyn Carter's number. He hit call. There was no going back on his idea now. He stopped walking and waited until he heard the beautiful sound of Carter's voice as she answered the phone and he lost his voice.

"Carter."

"…"

"Hello?"

"…Hey Carter."

"John is everything ok? Is Finch ok?"

"Finch is fine. Um…. I was wondering…uhhh."

"What is it John."

"Would you like to come to diner with me tonight?"

Joss felt as though her heart had stopped beating. Those were some of the words that she wanted to here since she met John.

"….Really?"

"Yes it's to.. Um, you know celebrate finding Finch and his safety."*Joss you stupid girl. You should have known that it wasn't a real date. I mean he's drop dead gorgeous, he could have any woman he wanted. So why would he pick you?*

"Um…. Sure!"So John told Joss the location and the time. They then said their goodbyes, both of them feeling quite happy despite their long hard day.

"Hey Fusco I'm heading out early, I'll see you tomorrow."

"So wonder boy finally asked you out didn't he?"

"NO!"

"Oh god don't tell me Finch asked you out!"

Fusco had a lot of humor in his voice.

"NOOOOOOO FUSCO!"

"Look Carter, I know how you and wonder boy feel about each other."

"What are you…"

"Just let me finish Carter. I see how you seem happier when he calls you, even if it's only for a favor."

Carter looked down at her desk, slightly embarrassed for thinking that she could outsmart her partner about her feelings for John.

"Carter, you should go for it. Tell John how you feel."

"…Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Just don't forget to finish the paperwork in the morning."

"I won't. 'Night Fusco."

"'Night Carter."

Joss stood up more confident now for her date with John. She smiled at Fusco one last time and left the precinct. She was going to tell John Reeese how she felt about him. She just hoped that he felt the same.

Author's Note 2: This story might take a little longer to wrap up than I thought but I'm still going to write an epilouge that's going to be about 3 or 4 chapters long. Next chapter will be up sooner I promise. PLEASE review.


	14. Chapter 14

Torture At Its Finest

Chapter 14

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: This chapter will be longer than the last chapter. Also Finch and Grace won't be in this chapter. It will just be John and Joss on their "date".

Joss arrived at the small Italian restaurant to find John already there. A waiter walked up to her.

"Are you Josscelyn Carter?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Winters is waiting for you at the secluded table over there."

"Thank you."

The waiter nodded and walked away. The restaurant was dimly lit with a man playing the violin and a man singing what Joss assumed to be a love song in Italian in the front of the restaurant. The lighting and the music gave the restaurant a very romantic feeling.

John could see Joss Coming and he stood up. But when he got a good look at Carter he had never seen her look more beautiful. She obviously went home and changed after work, that would explain why she was running a little late. She was wearing a black dress that came to the knee with spaghetti straps and a matching pair of black heels. She had on red lipstick and her hair was beautifully scattered around her shoulders. John's jaw was threatening to drop open wide enough to stuff a mac truck inside. But he managed to keep his jaw from dropping. Joss had the same feeling as John did. He did have on his trademark black suit but he had one minor change. He put on a black tie. She never saw him look more handsome than he did right now. When she finally got over to the table he came over and pulled out her chair for her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He came back around the table to his seat and sat down.

"You look beautiful Joss."

Carter could feel herself blushing at the comment.

"And you look very handsome."

Joss smiled at John and he smiled back with a boyish grin.

After a couple minutes of general conversation they looked at their menus. When the waiter came over they both ordered spaghetti. At the last minute John threw in a bottle of red wine. While they waited for their meals they began to talk again, different subjects came up like Finch, Fusco, Finch's ex-fianc'ee that was kidnapped too, but John made sure to leave out why they were kidnapped so that Finch wouldn't kill him. Then they were served their dinner. They were quite pleased with their meals. As soon as they finished their spaghetti the waiter came back and asked what they wanted for dessert.

"We'll take 2 chocolate sundaes."

"Very good Mr. Winters"

The waiter nodded his head and walked away to put in the order.

"Let me guess Finch gave you this alias."

"Yes. Mr. John Winters is an overnight millionaire."

"How come when you two get aliases you always keep the same first name."

"I don't know it's just something Finch and I do."

The waiter came back quickly with two large chocolate sundaes.

"Oh John you're spoiling me!"

"Well it's my treat to be able to spoil you."

"John! You're not paying this whole bill by yourself."

"Yes I am. I invited you so it's my responsibility to pay the bill."

Joss opened her mouth to object again but John stopped her.

"Lets just finish our desert first, then we'll discuss this. Alright?"

"Alright."

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

A couple of tables away in another corner of the restaurant a man dressed completely in black with a shaved head got up and left the restaurant. When he got outside he took out his cell phone and called someone.

"Well is he there?"

"Yes he is, but he's got a lady with him boss.

"Hmmmm….that's even better. Get out of there, we're on our way."

The man hung up the cell phone and walked away from the restaurant quickly. Meanwhile about 5 blocks away Root and a s.u.v. with about 6 guys inside were loading up a couple of machine guns.

"Alright everybody, that was Paul. Our target is in position."

One of the guys piped up and asked a question. He was the son of the Italian mafia don.

"Boss. If this guy…. Harold is going to give us access to the machine, why are we about to wack his partner?"

"Well Jimmy, we're not going to "wack" his partner. We're just gonna send him a message. John Reese is to strong to die in a restaurant shooting. But I hear there's a lady with him so we're gonna hope that we kill her."

"Why?"

"John killed the Finarras!"

"Who are the Finarras?"

"The Finarras kidnapped Harold and his little girlfriend. And John shot down the father and his two sons. Not to mention John also made one of my s.u.v.s go off the road and explode with everyone inside."

"Oh. So we're going inside?"

"No you idiot we're going to park outside, shoot through the windows for about ten seconds, then we're gonna drive off."

"Oh so it's gonna be a drive by."

"Huhhh …. Yes Jimmy, it's gonna be a drive by."

"Jeff ?"

"Yes boss?"

"We're ready."

"Yes mam."Jeff started up the black s.u.v. and took off towards the restaurant.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

John just got the bill and was about to pay when he remembered the sole reason why he asked her here tonight.

"Joss, I have to tell you something."

"What is it John."

"Joss …I'm"

His phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry.""It's ok answer it."

It was an unknown caller.

"Hello?"

"Hello John."

"Root. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say, payback's a bitch John!"

Suddenly outside they heard loud tire screech to a stop and suddenly bullets came pouring in like a rainstorm. What happened next appeared as though it occurred in slow motion like in a movie. One of the bullets came through the wall and hit Carter in the side of her stomach. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she slid out the chair and hit the floor like dead weight. John rolled on to the floor for cover.

"JOSS!"

She was unresponsive. Then the gunfire stopped and John pulled out his gun and ran outside. He saw the s.u.v. pulling off and shot at it. But they got away. Root got away. He ran back inside and it looked like a massacre just happened. The violinist and vocalist were both dead from bullets to the head, the manager was dead and it was countless motionless bodies everywhere. John ran over to Joss's side and nealt down next to her to feel her pulse. She was still breathing. He had to get her to a hospital and quick. He looked ready to literally burst into tears any minute.

"Jo… Joss….I love you….you'll be just fine…. I swear. I love you with all of my heart and soul. Please don't die on me, please.

Authors Note 2: I left a cliff hanger and I told you I would post this chapter soon. I already have the next chapter planned now I just have to type it. ;) Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Torture At It's Finest

Chapter 15

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long again. Thank you for all of the nice reviews. I really appreciate it.

John picked up Joss in his arms and carried her outside to his sports car that was a part of his alias. He laid her down in the backseat and then he got in the driver's seat. He zipped through the streets of New York thinking to himself. *We have to make to the hospital in time. We have to.*

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Harold and Grace were now laying on the floor holding one another. Harold was laying in Grace's arms, his head against her chest, listening to her heart beat through her sweater, thinking about how much he had missed this. He was really starting to worry about John though. A sudden blinking light on one of the monitors quickly got his attention. He stood up and limped in pain over to the monitors.

*Here we go again.* He thought.

"We have a new number, I wonder where Mr. Ree…."

The photo and named that popped up on the screen left Harold speechless.

"Harold what is it?"

"Our new number is our mutual friend Detective Carter."

Finch reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly called Reese and wondered if that's what was keeping him.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

John's sports car squealed noisily to a stop at the emergency entrance attracting the attention of the nurses on lunch break. His door lifted up on his expensive sports car. He heard parts of words from the nurses like "Expensive", "Awesome car", "Handsome". But he didn't care he just wanted to get Joss inside. He quickly got out closed his door and opened the back door lifting an almost lifeless Joss Carter into his arms. He closed the door and began to quickly walk over to the nurses who stood as soon as they saw John pick up Joss. A blonde haired nurse began to instruct John.

"Oh god…. Bring her this way sir."

She led him into the Emergency room hallway and had him lay Joss down on a gurney. A doctor came around the corner and ran over. And asked John what happened to her.

"What happened to this poor woman."

"We were at this restaurant and there was a drive-by."

"Oh god. Were there any more survivors?"

"I don't think so. I think it might have been mafia."

The doctor nodded his head and turned to the nurses.

"Take this woman to room 110 and get her ready for surgery."

John watched as the nurses wheeled Joss away.

"Can ask you some more questions Mr…?"

"Winters, John Winters. But don't you have to do surgery on her?"

"Oh no. I'm not the surgeon. I'm Doctor Jackson"

John and the Doctor shook hands. To John the doctor looked to young to do anything, he looked to be about only doctor then took a clipboard off the nurses station that they were next to.

"Now Mr. Winters what is this young lady's name?"

"Her name is Josscelyn Carter."

"O.k. when is her birthday?"

"September 11 1968."

"So she is 45 correct?"

"Yes."

John knew everything about Joss. Yet she knew nothing about him. When he thought about it he felt kind of selfish.

"O.k., does Ms. Carter have any next of kin?"

"Yes she has a 15 year old son here, and a 68 year old mother in Virginia."

"We'll need her son and mother's name so that they'll be allowed to se her if they come."

"Her son is Taylor Carter, and her mother is Mary Johnson. Her husband died in the army and so she kept her married name."

"O.k. and what is your relationship to Ms. Carter."

"I'm… her fiance."

"Really?"

"Yes I proposed to her tonight and she said yes."

"You know what, normally I would only let you see her if you were already married, but since this happened when you proposed to her I'll put you on the visitor list."

John was so happy he could've cried. He knew that saying they were engaged would work.

"Thank you so much Doc. You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Your welcome. Is there anything else I should know about Ms. Carter?"

"Oh yes, she's a detective."

"Alright. Thank you very much Mr. Winters. Now if you could please move your car out of emergency then you can sit in the waiting area."

"O.k."

As John started to walk out the doctor called him again.

"And Mr. Winters.""Yes?"

"I saw you when you pulled up, the way you doors open is so cool. Your car is badass and I love it!"

John cracked a huge smile he got complements about his badass sports car all the time.

"Thanks Doc."

John walked out the door to move his car. Once he got inside his cell phone rung and an unknown number came up. It could only be one person. He answered and heard the cold, heartless voice of Root.

"Well John we weren't sure if we had shot your bitch or not. But now it's quite obvious that we have."

John was so furious that he couldn't even talk.

"John you shouldn't kill off my men. Because when you do, the people you care about are bound to get hurt."

John answered with a good comeback.

"And you shouldn't hurt the people I care about, because then you're bound to get killed."

"Oh but John, I'm not the one in critical condition am I?"

"Not yet. I'm coming for you Root and this time it's personal."

"You know John it's your fault she got shot. When you killed the Fanarra men and my men in that s.u.v. you crossed the line. So I got my revenge and hurt maybe even possibly killed someone that you cared about."

John was silent as he realized that when Finch told him to stop shooting, he didn't stop immediately. He did get Joss shot. When Root didn't hear him answer she continued speaking.

"Oh and John, tell Harold I expect to have access to the machine like he promised within 5 days. And John I was right wasn't I payback is a bitch."

When John heard the click on the other line he took the phone and smashed it against the dashboard. The engine roared to life and he shot out of the parking lot in need of a nice long drive. However since he smashed the phone, he didn't even know that Harold was trying to call.

Author's Note 2: I hope you liked the chapter, so please review. And I'm glad I have you hooked taleof2. Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Torture At Its Finest

Chapter 16

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: Thank you so much for those nice reviews. I'm sorry, I am quite aware that I have not updated recently.

Harold hung up the phone in frustration.

"Did he pick up?"

"Somehow he must have broken his phone."

"Can't you track his phone or something?"

"Yes but since the phone is broken it'll take longer to trace."

Finch limped over to his monitors and began trying to track John's phone. Grace watched in amazement as his one hand that wasn't in a sling flew around on the keyboard and different I.P. addresses popped on one monitor along with their passwords encrypted within a code. Another monitor began showing random people's social security numbers, birthdays, phone numbers, and addresses. The last monitor began showing and endless list of phone numbers. After a couple of more seconds of tapping on the keyboard, Harold was able to pull up a location for each of the phone numbers. After a couple of more minutes all of the numbers were disqualified except for one. Its location was at the nearest hospital.

"I got it!"

"I don't get why you had to go through all of that. You have his number, why couldn't you just type it in?"

"I would have if his phone hadn't been destroyed. But since it was, his number got mixed into the database with all of the others and I had to recover it so I could track it. understand?"

"I guess so."

Harold knew that his poor fiance' didn't understand. But then again if you weren't a hacker, then you wouldn't understand. Besides she was still trying to understand how Harold could have been alive all of this time.

"If he's at the hospital already, then the machine must have detected the fact that Detective Carter was in danger to late."

"So are we going to the hospital?"

"I'm going to the hospital, you on the other hand are staying here. Bear will keep you company."

Bear came bounding out from around the corner at the sound of his name and jumped onto Finch knocking him off his feet. He licked Finch all over his face happily.

"Bear! O.k. I'm happy to see you to."

He rubbed the dog's fur and patted his back. Then he said something in Dutch and Bear got up and laid down in his bed next Finch's computer desk. Then Grace helped Harold stand up.

"Harold anywhere you go, I go. I have been away from you for to long, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Harold smiled and pulled Grace into a hug with his one arm.

"I will never try to get rid of you Grace."

"Nor I Harold."

"Where's my waistcoat, tie, and jacket?"

Grace went into another room and came back with only his jacket.

"I'm sick of you always wearing those three piece suits. So you're going to be like John. No waistcoat, no tie."

"Bossing me around already?"

"Yep."

Grace took Harold's arm carefully out of the sling and then out of the brace. Then she rolled down both of his sleeves, pulled his cufflinks out of her pocket and fastened his cuffs. She gently slid the jacket onto him then she buttoned up his dress shirt but left 2 buttons open. Then she put his arm back in the cast, then she gently placed it into the sling and buttoned the buttons on his jacket, leaving the top one open.

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome."

"Come on lets go."

They walked out of the library to Finch's Black Roles Royce. Finch walked around to the passenger side and opened Grace's door for her.

"Always the perfect gentleman."

He chuckled and she got in the car. He closed the door behind her and limped over to the driver's side and got in. They drove to the hospital in silence just enjoying each others company. Little did they know, that as soon as they stepped out of the library the machine pulled up at least twenty people's pictures and information, all doctors, nurses, and thugs.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

John was sitting in the waiting room when Doctor Jackson came over to him.

"Mr. Winters. I have good and bad news. The good news is, Your fiance' will be just fine. The bad news is that she may never be able to walk again.""WHAT! I thought she only got shot on the side of her torso!"

"Well you must've missed the bullet that hit her leg and penetrated an artery. Now there is a chance that she may walk again. But it's a very slim chance. I'm so sorry Mr. Winters."

"Thank you."

Dr. Jackson walked away feeling quite sorry for the man who looked like he was on the brink of tears in the waiting room.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Harold and Grace came through the doorway of the waiting room and immediately saw John sitting, looking like he was in a daze, or as if he was lost in his own world.

"Mr. Reese? Is everything alright?"

"No Harold. Everything has just gone straight to hell. Joss is in that emergency room, fighting for her life right now!"

Harold looked at the complete suit that John was wearing and was listening to how upset he was. He immediately knew that John had fallen in love with Joss Carter. That could only meant that she felt the same way and that they must have been out on a date. Harold immediately felt sorry for his friend, his best friend, his only friend. Well his only living one anyway.

"I'm sorry John."

"I know who did this."

"Who did this John."

"That good for nothing bitch, Root!"

Harold was slightly taken aback by his outburst. Then he looked deep into John's eyes past that tough guy exterior and saw his soft spot, his soft spot was in pain, his soft spot was called Josscelyn Carter. And Harold definitely saw the hurt in his eyes and knew what he was thinking.

"John, I can tell what you're thinking. You can't hunt down Root."

"Oh yeah Harold? Watch me!"

Harold looked to see where Grace was and saw part of her looking in the vending machines at the snacks and drinks, while the rest of her body was hidden around the corner.

"Grace sweetheart, come here."

She walked over to Harold and he pulled out a 5 dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Bring me a Payday bar."

She smiled at him and walked away. Once she was out of earshot Harold sat down next to John and began speaking to him once again.

"John, you can't just go rouge and hunt down Root. It will ruin this whole plan I have set up!"

Finch was obviously beginning to feel frustrated.

"Look Harold, I don't give a damn about what plan you have! I'm….."

"Yeah and that's the problem John! This isn't even about Joss anymore! Now It's about your own selfish needs! AND YOU'RE OWN GODDAMN SELFISHNESS IS GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED JOHN!"

John's anger temporarily got the best of him and he roughly grabbed Harold up by his jacket lapels. Harold had a slightly frightened look in his eyes as they widened In shock. Harold's breath quickened and his eyes closed waiting for John to punch him, so that he could add that to his endless list of injuries for the day.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Grace peeked her head around the corner when she heard Harold yelling at the top of his lungs. Luckily for them the waiting room was empty except the receptionist who had in ear buds and was looking at the latest fashion magazine to pass the time. Then she saw John snatch up Harold and she put her hand over her mouth to stop and audible gasp from escaping. She saw the surprised and horrified look in his face, that his own friend would hurt him. Grace stared on as she waited for the emotionally unstable John to hit her poor Harold.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

John roughly let go of Harold's lapels and turned his gaze away from Harold, slightly embarrassed about how he lashed out his anger onto his boss.

"Alright Finch what's the plan?"

"I'll explain that later. I'm still trying to figure out why the machine detected Detective Carter's case too late."

Then suddenly Harold saw a man in a black hoodie, the hood was pulled down over his head, he had on black pants, and black sneakers. He slowly approached the receptionist who looked up when she felt someone watching her.

"John I wonder, what if the machine bothered pulling up Carter's information after she was shot because something else was going to happen."

"What are you getting at Finch?"

"That young man over there in the hood, I just heard him ask for Josscelyn Carter's room. However, the nurse just said that she isn't allowed to have any visitors at the time."

They both look at the hooded man just in time to see him yank a gun out of his waistband and shoot the receptionist right between the head, a small piece of brain and a lot of blood coming out of the back of her head. Harold quickly gets up and limps around the corner to where Grace is and pulls her down to the floor with him with his one arm as John stands up, yanks out his gun and returns, fire. However the man begins hooting back as well. After about 4 more rounds, someone is hit in the chest and sinks to the floor as they begin to bleed out for their last moments on this earth.

Author's Note 2: Once again I'm sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, I promise I'll keep updating sooner. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Torture At Its Finest

Chapter 17

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long, been getting ready to be a freshman in a couple of weeks. Also A Shout out to TintinScottie8674 you're reviews are awesome!

John stood up with his gun still drawn and looked behind him to see if Harold and Grace were ok.

"Is everyone o.k.?"

"Yes. Are you o.k. Grace sweetheart?"

"I'm fine."

The hooded man was laying against the receptionist desk. Harold stood up and began to limp over to him.

"Finch! What are you doing!?"

Harold ignored John's question and limped over to the deceased man lain before him. Harold leaned down and slowly lifted the hood off of the man's head.

Harold gasped audibly when he saw the man's face. He was a kid. He was only about 18 years old. After all of the stuff that Finch had seen over the years he had developed a troubled conscious. But this one really destroyed Harold's conscious and he felt his whole world spinning. Harold stood up quickly and felt a wave of nauseousness hit him along with a wave a pain from his fractured arm. He quickly limped into the bathroom next door, slammed the door, and began throwing up profusely.

"Will he be alright John?"

"I don't know. He really hates it when kids get hurt but I don't think he's ever seen a kid die."

A couple of seconds later he emerges from the bathroom, trying to withhold the tears from deep within the depths of his eyes from seeing the light of day. As soon as he comes out Grace runs into his arms holding him tightly, laying his head against her shoulder. A sudden gun shot ended the brief affectionate moment.

"Harold, you and Grace stay behind me."

John put his gun back up and continued down the corridor towards the I.C.U. with a thoroughly frightened Harold Finch and Grace Hendricks behind him.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

The ex- military sniper hovered over an unconscious Joss Carter in the I.C.U., having a mental conversation with himself.

* I told those bastards to watch themselves after I shot their million dollar friend. I aimed for the head but instead I caught the arm. How the hell did I miss!? It doesn't matter now because this time, I won't miss.*

The Sniper reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Smith and Wesson model 27, Nickel plated with Pearl grips. He cocked it and pointed it directly at Joss's head, the ex- soldier was extremely angry and began screaming.

"I WILL NOT MISS THIS TIME!

The man stopped screaming and a trigger was pulled.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

John made his way to the corner of the hallway with Finch and Grace in tow. Then sitting against the wall in a pool of his own blood was Dr. Jackson. John bent down and felt for a pulse.

"Well, Mr. Reese?"

"He's gone Finch."

Harold closed his eyes and John bowed his head in shame at failing to protect the young doctor, who had earlier admired John and his car.

"We need to find Joss, if Dr. Jackson was shot then that means there must be someone else here, and our shooter at the front desk was just a decoy."

Reese stood up and Grace and Harold began to follow behind him again. As they slowly approached the I.C.U., John peeked his head around the corner and saw a man dressed in black with a case strapped onto his back, hovering over Joss's bedside. He then hears the man screaming about not missing this time, and John knew instantly who he was. It was the sniper who had shot Harold in his arm that he now wore in a sling. Once he saw the man pull out the gun and put it to her head, he signaled for Harold and Grace to stay back as he lifted his gun, aimed for the sniper's head, came around the corner and a gun was once again deadly fired.

Author's Note : I'm truly sorry it took so long, but I just finished the ending while sitting next to the water, with the sun shining, wind blowing, Seagulls flying around, and David Phelps' "What A Wonderful world" playing in my ear buds. Reviews are Truly appreciated. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Torture At Its Finest

Chapter 18

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: I updated late again, I'm sorry but life keeps getting in the way along with a case of writer's block. I wrote the beginning of this chapter at the water too. Same day, same time, same song. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing.

The sniper fell to the ground dead, it was a clean shot to the head, through and through. John rushed over to Joss to make sure she hadn't been furthered harmed. Harold and Grace cautiously made their way inside of the room. Everyone in the I.C.U. was unconscious, which was about 10 other patients. They stood next to Joss. Harold put his hand over his face. He was unbelievably disgusted with himself. He had let the machine malfunction. The machine that he had built to prevent things like this from happening. Grace put a comforting arm around Harold's shoulder in an attempt to console him. But the man whom really needed consoling was hovering over Joss's hospital bed, staring at her with a far off look in his eyes. Harold walked over to John and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"John, we need to go."

John lifted his head and looked at Harold like a broken man.

"I'm not leaving here without her."

"John there are other doctors in here that'll help Joss, you can sneak in and see her another time but right now, we need to go."

Reluctantly, John nodded his head in agreement and they all began to run out the way they came in, but not before a short stop at the front desk where John went behind the desk and recovered the video footage of the shootout. They all ran out to John's four door sports car. The police sirens were extremely close.

"Get in!"

"We can't, we drove my car. Look we'll meet back at the library, o.k.?"

"Yeah."

Harold pulled Grace along with him and they both got in the car. John's sports car roared to life as he shot out of the parking lot and through the streets like a bullet. As soon as Harold started up the car three police cars shot around the corner and Harold sped out of the parking lot.

"Harold, are you going to try and out run the cops!?"

"I have to!"

"Harold, I know you're a good driver but how are you going to loose them with one arm in a sling?"

"Well it's quite simple really, if one truly is a good driver, then they don't need both arms."

He suddenly shot around the nearest corner and almost lost control of the car. The cops did the same thing and were right behind them. Grace had a look of pure horror on her face and Finch could only imagine what she was feeling right now. He also understood what John's everyday life must be like.

"Grace."

"…"

"Grace sweetheart look at me."

Grace looked up into Harold's eyes as he quickly shifted his eyes between the road and her beautiful face.

"Grace, do you trust me?"

"I…. I don't know."

The words that just escaped Grace's mouth made Harold's heart break in two. She lacked trust in him.

"I don't even know who you are anymore Harold! You have pretended to be dead for all of this time, you lied about what you did for a job, god I don't even know if your real name is Harold! And you want for me to trust you!?"

"Sweetheart…"

"Don't you sweetheart me! Don't you dare!"

Harold decided that it'd be best if he didn't push any further. Grace had never been mad at him before, but he could tell that she was beyond mad. So he decided to concentrate on driving and try to keep the cops off of their asses. Harold came around a left corner and came close to a set of parked cars, however the first cop car behind him turned the corner to late and ran smack into the back of the cars. Grace looked behind them and let out a gasp when she saw the officer get launched through the windshield.

"Oh my god!"

Harold looked into his rear view mirror and saw the officer hurl through the air as he landed face first on the hard black pavement. The second cop car stopped next to the officer, leaving Finch and Grace with a silent, cop free car ride through the streets of New York City, back to the library.

Author's Note 2: I truly am sorry about the long wait. I know that this chapter might have been a little bit shorter than the rest. But the next one will be longer, full of heartbreak, despair, and I promise it'll be posted sooner. PLEASE review.


	19. Chapter 19

Torture At It's Finest

Chapter 19

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: I didn't update as soon as I planned. But school starts in a couple of days and I've been busy getting ready. Please review, it's as if my life depends on it.

They arrived at the library and Grace hopped out of the car highly upset. Harold slowly exited the car and followed her inside of the library. Once they arrived onto the top floor, she flew right past John into an abandoned room down the hall and slammed the door shut.

"Jesus Harold, what the hell did ya do? I didn't think you could piss off a woman, being Mr. gentleman and all."

"Well…. I've done it. Grace has never been angry with me before."

"Just give her a little bit of space Harold. You know women love their space."

John's attempt at a joke didn't amuse Harold at all.

"John this is serious. I almost got the love of my life killed and now she knows I'm alive and hates me for lying to her and possibly killing a cop!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean possibly killed a cop?"

"As soon as you left two cop cars chased us a good 20 blocks. We got to this one corner where a car wasn't over to the curb enough. I made the turn, but the cop right behind me didn't. He ran into the back of the car at about 90 miles an hour. Grace and I looked behind us and saw the cop crash through the windshield and land face first on the pavement. The only reason the chase didn't continue was because the other cop stopped his car to aid his fallen comrade."

"Harold…."

"I know."

"You know that you probably can never drive that car again. Right?"

"Yes, I am quite aware of the consequences of this unfortunate incident Mr. Reese."

" See you're on your way back to normal Finch. You're starting to use that high vocabulary of yours that needs to be translated like a damn foreign language."

Harold and John shared a light laugh.

"You know what. I've got just the thing to cheer ya up Harold."

John walked over to a near by cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels' Old time quality, Tennessee, Sour Mash Whiskey.

"John… You know I don't drink"

John opened his mouth to make an exception, but Harold silenced him.

"However, tonight… maybe I will drink."

John smiled and ran to get two glasses. One for his enjoyment, and the other one to numb Harold's pain.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Meanwhile Grace was in the next room just barely holding her tears at bay. She was sitting on the bed that Harold must sleep in when he stays there overnight. She had a lot of things going through her head.

*Harold faked his death, got me involved with this crap about some super computer machine that spies on people, got himself shot along with his associate Detective Carter, and he probably just got a cop killed that was ejected from his front window and landed on the cement face first!*

She felt something that she had never felt towards Harold. Pure Hatred. Hatred towards him for lying to her about his death, and hatred for getting her involved with all of this. Just then she heard John and Harold laughing.

*Listen to him laughing. After what just happened how could he have the heart to laugh?*

Then it dawned on Grace.

*He doesn't have a heart. He's not the same man that I fell in love with. He's changed and I have to get away from him.*

Part of Grace wanted to believe that Harold was still a kind, loving, and giving man, who loved her more than anything in the world. And had faked his death to really protect her. But another part of her believed that he just wasn't the same, even if he wasn't an evil man. He still wasn't the same man that she had met eating an ice cream cone in January. She realized that now.

*He probably won't want to be with me once this is all over anyway.*

So she decided right then and there that she had to get away from her love forever.

Author's Note 2: I just want everybody to know that I promise I will definitely update again by the end of the week. So PLEASE review!


	20. Chapter 20

Torture At It's Finest

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Chapter 20

Author's Note: I told you I'd have another chapter written by the end of the weekJ! Also I just started my first year of high school Thursday. It's one of the top schools in my district, so it's gonna be hell writing chapters on top of the school work. But don't worry, I will do it!

After Grace recomposed herself about an hour later. She walked out into the main room of the library to find John drinking a shot of whiskey just for the hell of it while Harold was drowning his sorrows in shot after shot of whiskey. She heard John telling him that they were going to figure something out. The sight almost made Grace want to run over to Harold and throw her arms around him. But she held her posture together. She had to tell him she wanted to leave, for both of their sakes. Her mind told her that it was the right thing to do. However, her heart told her a completely different story. She ignored the latter and went with what her mind told her.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Harold sat down at his computer monitors and accepted his first shot of alcohol from John. John grabbed a chair, sat down in front of Finch, and poured himself a shot. They both raised their glasses simultaneously and downed their shots like a fish downs water. Harold put his glass down on the desk while he was choking. John on the other hand, took it like a pro.

"You do this often, don't you Mr. Reese."

"Often enough"

"You want another one Finch?"  
Harold was tempted to kindly reject John's offer for another shot, yet the pain in his heart over Grace's hatred towards him won. So he accepted another shot of the whiskey. This one, he downed like a pro. He set down his glass on the hardwood computer desk and looked at John.

"John? Do you think Grace hates me?"  
John gulped down his shot and sat it down on the desk as he thought of a positive way to answer his friend and boss.

"Harold."

"No! Be honest with me John. What do you think?"

"I… I truly think that deep down inside, she still loves you. I think that she just hates what you've done."

"I don't deserve her. If I were her, I'd stay away from Harold Finch once I was safe again."

"Finch. Stop putting yourself down. If anyone deserves her, it's you. She doesn't need to leave you Harold, she needs to be with you. And you with her."

"Haaaaa!"

Suddenly, John's mind shot back to his conversation with Root in the hospital's parking lot.

"Oh god. Finch."

"What is it Mr. Reese?"  
"I talked to Root over the phone, she said that you have 5 days to give her control of the machine before more people we care about get hurt."

"She's bluffing John. If she wants control the machine she knows that I won't allow her to hurt anybody in the process."

For some reason, John's anger got the best of him and he had an outburst towards Harold.

"Someone's already gotten hurt in the process! Joss is laying in that hospital fighting for her life right now! She may never walk again! Don't you get it Finch! Root will never stop until she gets what she want! Playing around with her could get YOU killed!"

"Well, that's a chance that I'm willing to take. No one like Root can ever gain access to the machine. It could become deadly. For everyone."

John cooled down slowly but surely and took another shot of whiskey along with Finch. Harold began to think about all possible worst case scenarios. He began to think about what would happen if Root DID get a hold of the machine, if Joss died in that hospital, if that police officer died he would be a murderer, if he died, if Grace died. Harold quickly grabbed the bottle of whiskey with his good arm and poured himself a shot, gulped it down and poured another. He did this about 3 times before John spoke up.

"Whoa, save some for me Finch."

Finch ignored him and poured himself another shot.

"Harold listen to me, we will figure something out."

Harold once again ignored him and continued to drink. John looked up and saw Grace walking towards them.

*Could she be forgiving him already? No. There's something in her eyes. Sadness with a hint of regret?*

"Harold?"

Harold looked up and saw Grace standing over him. He quickly stood onto his wobbly legs. He stood so quickly that he almost lost his balance.

"Careful Finch, Jack Daniels will knock you on your ass if you have enough. Haaa!"

Finch ignored John once more and quickly grabbed Grace with his good arm, which was his right arm.

"Grace I'm so sor…."

"Harold I want to leave."

"Gr… Gra… Grace."

"Harold after this all gets cleared up, if it ever gets cleared up. I don't think I can be with you anymore. You're just not the same man that I used to love."

"Grace…."

"You're getting people killed Harold! If you were going to make all of this happen to me, then you should have just stayed dead!"

Harold felt his heart break into a million pieces. It felt as though someone ripped his heart out of his chest, threw it on the ground, stomped on it, then threw it against the wall. Leaving it to break like glass into a million tiny little pieces. Harold fell down backwards into his chair with his mouth open as he clutched at his chest. Once he slipped into unconciousness all that remained of his broken little world was complete darkness and solitude, where no one could be hurt by the hands of Harold Finch.

Author's Note 2: Thanks for the reviews. Keep em' comin'! PLEASE!?


	21. Chapter 21

Torture At Its Finest

Chapter 21

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

Author's Note: Special thanks to adorestories for the great reviews and your continued support. You know at first I was thinking of killing out Fusco, but then decided against it at the last minute. So please don't shoot me! Oh just so you know this chapter is kind of deep. And I know what you're thinking, everything bad happens to Harold. Well sometimes, that's just life.

Harold slowly began to arouse from his unconciouss state of mind. He slowly began to open his eyes and flinched against the light. Once his eyes fully opened he felt nausea immediately overcome him. He turned his body to the left and vomited. When he sat back up, he noticed that he was still seated in his computer chair.

"Finch!"

"Jo….John?"

John quickly stood up from his chair and nelt down in front of Finch.  
"Are you alright Finch?"

"I…I don't know. What happened to me? Where's Grace?"

"You had a mini stroke Harold. Grace is fine."

He looked around and saw the whiskey bottle on his desk. That's when he remembered. He remembered Grace saying that they could never be together. That's when he felt a slight pain in his fractured arm. The pain had quickly spread to his heart and he fell backwards into his chair, into unconcioussness, into a dark quiet world where there were no worries, a dark quiet world that he had secretly hoped was death.

"I remember everything she said."

John looked at his friend with sorrow as he spoke without feeling, like an empty man without a soul. He truly felt sorry for the older man, who wanted to do nothing more than protect the woman he loved and keep New York safe. Yet he lost her in the process and John feared most, that Harold may have just lost a part of himself in the process as well.

"Where is she John?"

"I sent her home Harold. Lionel's watching her house from outside."

"OUTSIDE! Why isn't he inside!"

Harold quickly began to panic.

"Don't worry Finch. He's got this."

"How did she get home?"

"Lionel picked her up."

"Where?"

"Here."

Harold was so outraged that he felt like he could break John in half.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

John knew this was coming. He knew that Finch would be angry at him for this.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A GODDAMN IDIOT!?"

"Look Harold, I know you're upset…."

"UPSET!? NOOOO. I'M NOT UPSET! I JUST LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND THE OPERATION THAT I HAVE DEVOTED MY LIFE TO IS ABOUT TO GO STRAIGHT TO HELL! NOW I DON'T SEE ANY REASON TO BE UPSET MR. REESE! DO YOU!?

Harold was about to yell some more, until slight pain started to travel back into his still sensitive heart and he had to sit down again.

"Harold. I told Lionel because we can trust him. And I didn't want to leave you alone in your condition, just to take Grace home."

"Yes, well we might as well tell the whole damn city right?"

John felt absolutely terrible. Harold might be his boss, but Harold was his friend. And he was a damn good friend who deserved to be happy. Harold had pulled from the streets when he thought of himself as a nothing, a worthless pathetic excuse for a man. Sometimes he would fall asleep under bridges in the winter, hoping that death would come for him in the snowy night. Whether his soul was taken by the Lord or the devil himself, he did not care. Just as long as he was taken away from the pain, misery, depression, sorrow, and death that was his life. Then Finch found him and gave him a purpose again, gave his life a new meaning. John was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. It was the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Winter's?"

"Yes, this is Mr. Winter's."

"My name is Dr. Julia Heartfield. I'm your fiance's doctor. I'm afraid Dr. Jackson was killed in the shootout a couple of hours ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"Um… well we called to tell you that remarkably, your fiance' is awake."

John's heart beat so wildly that he feared it might explode. He couldn't remember the last time he heard news this good.

"That's wonderful! Can I come see her now."

"It's four o clock in the morning, but what the hell."

"Thank you so much Doctor Heartfield, you're a life saver."

"Anytime."

They said their good byes and John's heart was soaring. He had never felt so eager to see Carter in his life. But then he looked to his side and saw Harold, who he had temporarily forgotten about.

"Harold…"

"Go. I'll be fine. I've got Bear to keep me company."

"But Harold…."

"John. Go. Don't make the same mistake I did. Go after the woman you love."

Harold smiled warmly at John who reurned the smile. John patted Harold's shoulder and walked out the door to confess his love to the woman who made his life feel so complete.

Author's Note 2: I know it took a couple of days but I got it together. Please keep reviewing. Oh yeah, Wednesday is my birthday, so Happy Birthday to MEJ!


End file.
